The Intervention
by nweeks3
Summary: Chloe's parents learn of her decision to fail a class on purpose and question her motives. This will be another one-shot. (Secondary timeline)


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story was actually inspired by this one scene in Season 3 of Glee. I'll explain the details at the end.**

This story takes place in January 2012

At about 2pm on a Tuesday, Chloe came in through the front door of her parents house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She said as she walked into the living room and saw her parents, Beca, & Aubrey waiting for her.

"Beca, Aubrey, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Well, before we answer, please don't be mad at us..." Aubrey said.

"We were talking to your parents about a decision of yours and we thought it's important you hear what they have to say." Beca said.

"Okay, what's this about?" Chloe asked.

"Have a seat, Chloe." Chloe's dad said as they all sat down on the couch.

"So, these two friends of yours have brought to our attention that you're choosing to intentionally fail Russian Lit this semester. And we'd like to know your reasoning behind this." He said.

"Right now my loyalty is to the Bellas. I love being a Bella so much I'm just not willing to let go." Chloe said.

"Sweetie, I understand how you feel. But there's always a time when someone has to move on." Chloe's mom said.

"I know." Chloe said.

"And not only that, but think about how disappointed Aubrey would feel if you two didn't graduate together." Chloe's mom said.

"I hate to say it, but your mom is right. Chloe, we've been through so much together even before we started college." Aubrey said. "Remember after high school, we talked about how graduating together would be something to remember?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe confirmed.

"So what's this really about?" Aubrey asked.

After about 15 seconds of silence, Chloe finally answered. "At the beginning of the year, I met someone who I truly love and I'm afraid of being apart from her."

"Is it one of the Bellas?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"Which one?" Aubrey asked. "Come on, we won't judge or make fun of you. We promise." She said.

"(gulps) Alright...it's Beca!" Chloe said nervously.

"(gasps) Seriously?" Beca asked feeling rather surprised.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, why didn't you ever tell me?" Beca asked.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You're happy with Jesse right now. And what kind of friend would I be if I got in the way of that?" Chloe asked as Beca put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I understand. And I respect your feelings. But if you makes you feel better, I definitely think of you as a potential best friend." Beca said.

"Well, that does help." Chloe said.

"And not only that, even if you do graduate this year or not, we can make a pact to always stay in touch." Beca said.

"I agree. No matter how far away we are, we're always a phone call away." Aubrey said.

"And you can come visit me & the rest of the Bellas on campus anytime. We love having you around." Beca said.

"So what do you say, Chloe? Will you at least TRY to pass the class?" Chloe's dad asked.

"How will you know if I tried or not?" Chloe asked.

"There is one way...if we see that you got at least a C or better on one of your tests, it tells us that you did indeed try." Chloe's mom said.

"And if you DO fail because you weren't good at the material, we'll understand." Chloe's dad said.

"But at the same time, we really think you should consider what we just talked to you about." Chloe's mom said as Aubrey & Beca nodded in agreement.

"Alright...I will try!" Chloe said.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I've got lots to go over this time, so here's goes:**

 **1) For those of you who are Glee fans might recognize the scene I'm talking about. It's the one where Finn is confronted about his decision to join the army after graduation.**

 **2) Now I know what some of you are thinking: "If Chloe did take her parent's advice and passed the class on the first try, she wouldn't have had a big role in the second movie." While this may be true, but if I were to write an alternate version of the second movie for a future story, I would make sure that Chloe has some sort of role. So don't be deceived. It is unclear right now if I will actually go through with this plan, but if I do than here's what would be different:**

 **a) Gone would be the Kennedy Center debacle in favor of a more positive opening.**

 **b) Chloe would've taken her parents advice from this story, passed the class on the first try and graduated with Aubrey. As a result, she wouldn't be a student at Barden during the second movie's timeline. But she & Beca would agree to meet weekly for lunch. The weekly lunch meets would actually replace Beca's internship at the recording studio.**

 **3) Since I wrote my OC in two of my stories, my first two stories are part of a secondary timeline of my stories compared to my main timeline. I haven't decided which timeline this story will go in yet.**


End file.
